


A Journey Of Love

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-04
Updated: 2006-03-04
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8075221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Jon and Trip suffer memory loss. (10/10/2002)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: this story is inspired by the movie _spirited away_ â€”it's most wonderful movie! If I happen to include something from Yatta...just ignore it =D also it's Archer/Trip but there's no sex.*sorry I don't like writing that kinda thingâ€”reading it is one thing but writing is another!* There's plot to this story... sorta. it's also inspired by my trip to Japan I took over the summerâ€”which explains the whole train and subway thing... it's sort of an Alternate Universe thing but not really... just read it and see if you likie.  


* * *

"Captain." T'Pol's voice called over the comm system.

"Yes? What is it T'Pol?" He responded.

"We have detected a system of planets not too far away. Do you wish to change course?" T'Pol asked.

"Yes, I'll be on the bridge right away." Captain Archer left his quarters and walked to the bridge. Before going to the bridge, he decided to detour to the Engineering room to say hello to his friend Trip. Afterwards he went onto the bridge.

"Can you show the system on the view screen?" Archer Asked.

"Yes." T'Pol answered. The whole bridge opened their mouths in awe.

"It...It's beautiful." Hoshi whispered.

"H...how big is it?" Archer stuttered.

"About three times the size of Earth captain." T'Pol commented.

"Hoshi, see if we are in range to hail them."

"Too late captain, they're hailing us. Putting it to the viewscreen now sir." On the viewscreen four figures, woman figures appeared. They were all wearing different types of clothing. One of them smiled.

"Hello there. I am Raiya, the caretaker of this world. We welcome you to our planet." The four women bowed to the bridge crew.

"Hello. My name is Captain Jonathan Archer. We are from Earth. We thank you for your warm welcome." Archer responded to the greeting. "We are on a mission to explore space."

"Please! We welcome you here! We are sending coordinates to one of our docking ports. We expect you soon." Raiya nodded to another of the women and the coordinates were sent. Travis set in the coordinates then proceeded to the docking port.

Trip, Archer, T'Pol and a few others met a few moments later in front of the doors to the station settled above the planet. They looked out through one of the windows at the planet in amazement.

"It looks like home." Trip commented. They opened the doors and walked into the station. Standing by the station doors were the four women. They smiled warmly to the travelers from afar.

"We are going to take the express subway to the northern continent. That is where we are located and that is where you shall start your journey. Raiya explained. The away team looked at each other in confusion. "Journey? What do you mean?" Archer asked.

"You'll see." Raiya answered. Archer shrugged to everyone else and followed the women to the subway station.

"How are you able to have a stable transit system of subways and trains to the planet?" Trip asked. "It would seem impossible to have such a thing I would think. Wouldn't it be easier to use shuttles and ships?"

"You ask too many questions human! I can understand you are interested and fascinated by our planet but we have our secrets! But...maybe afterwards I'll tell you." Raiya answered.

The trip to the planet had been a long one, but the away team was too excited and restless to get any sort of rest on the subway. The subway curved around the surface of the planet, then bore deep into the center. At a certain point each of the cars broke off into different directions, most likely to take others to different continents. Finally arriving on the northern continent the group got out of the subway.

The subway station on the surface had been even busier than the one in space. There were many view screens, showing various programming. Archer noticed many of them were playing music of a certain group, likely to the boy band of the planet. T'Pol was busy scanning the area with her tricorder, examining the various technologies.

"We could take another train to where we want to go, or just walk. Either way it will not take very long to get where we're going." One of the women informed.

"I think walking would be fine enough for us, it will give us a better look at your world." T'Pol answered for the captain. Raiya smiled and lead them in the direction of their headquarters. "Your race isn't all that different from the human race in appearance." T'Pol inspected. "However, you have two hearts instead of one, your skin as well is more pale in comparison."

"Yes, we noticed it too." Raiya commented. We have arrived at our headquarters. Only a few people can fit into the portals. You must split up here and proceed onto the portal area. Do not worry, you will not be harmed. It's much like your transporter on your ship."

"You scanned us?" Trip exclaimed.

"We had to, we needed to know what you were like." The four women stood on a pad and beamed away.

"Should we trust them sir?" One of the crewmen asked.

"I'm not sure. Trip and I will go on one of the portals, T'Pol will take the rest of you. Understood?" Archer commanded. The rest nodded. Trip and Archer walked in front of one of the portals.

"You sure about this Captain?" Trip wearily asked.

"No, I'm not sure about this at all but we have to trust them." He stepped up to the pad, Trip following. Archer felt a warm fuzziness all over his body and blacked out.

"Captain, captain! Jon wake up!" Trip was shaking at Archer's unconscious body. Archer moaned a little and opened his eyes and sat up. He looked at trip's worried face. "I just woke up a few minutes ago sir. I don't know where we are but we're I can definitely say that we are in middle of nowhere."

"The others?"

"Not with us. What should we do?" Trip helped Archer stand up. Trip looked around at the scenery. "I have to admit though, it is quite a sight."

"We need to find shelter, food." Archer steering the conversation back on focus. "Which direction should we walk in?"

"That way."

"Why that way?" Archer asked.

"I don't know, you said which direction so I pointed...either way it will get us somewhere." Trip answered. "Besides there's a huge acorn tree over there, just seems interesting I guess."

"You always surprise me Trip." Archer commented. He let Trip lead the way in his direction. He had wondered, had worried about the others. He had hoped that everyone else was fine, and maybe he would find them somewhere around here eventually. 'At least I have Trip with me.' He looked at Trip sadly. 'Will I ever be able to tell him? No...I cannot let him know how I feel. Why do I keep fighting myself?' He thought. Archer sighed.

"You alright captain?" Trip asked.

"Trip, for the time being can you just call me Jon? There seems to be no point for where we're at."

"Sure...Jon. Hey...Ca...I mean Jon, I think I notice something next to the tree! It looks like a house!" Trip darted off towards the house.

"W..wait!! What's the point...he cant hear" Archer chased after him. The two men stopped running when they came near to the house. They walked up to the door and looked.

"Should you ring or I?" Jon asked.

"You do it."

"Why me?"

"You're the captain."

Trip smiled as he watched Jon carefully push the small button next to the door. When he pushed it the ground started to move. The moved to a safe place far from the affected area and watched the house. The house started to rise, showing that there was more than they thought. A few minutes later Jon and Trip found themselves standing next to a building as huge as a castle. A door opened.

"Obviously we're supposed to go in." Trip muttered.

"Obviously." Jon replied. They walked slowly to the door once more. They looked around to see if anyone was hiding, or if there perhaps were some kind of traps set up. When realizing that either there were none, or they couldn't see them they started to walk a little faster. Trip and Jon reached the opening of the door, looked once more around and walked inside.

"Is anyone here?" Trip yelled out loud. A figure appeared out of the darkness towards them. The person was taller than either one of them, wearing a robe with black ribbons. When the stranger had come closer they realized it had indeed been a man.

"Welcome Captain Archer, Commander Tucker." The man spoke in a soft, serene voice. He could have been easily mistaken for a woman with all of his features. "Do not be afraid, I will not harm you. Your journey begins here on the most southern continent. I am Relin."

"What kind of journey are we on?" Jon asked.

"I do not know. You will eventually find out what your journey is though. Usually the ones who are on the journey must figure it out themselves. That is why you are here."

"Do you intend to hurt us?" Trip wondered.

"No, I do not. No harm will come to either of you. I am here to make you forget." He placed one of his hands on Jon's forehead, and the other on Trip. The two men passed out once more. When Jon had woken up again he was in a room in a bed. Next to him was Trip sleeping. He looked around and stopped, with a look that could wake the dead. He shook trip vigorously. Trip woke up after a few seconds of the shaking and looked at Jon.

"You didn't have to shake so hard."

"Trip...why are we here? I forgot, I forgot how we got here!" Jon exclaimed.

"Jon you have to be crazy...we are...wait, I can't remember either. In fact, I can't remember anything. Save for your name and this planet we're on. Even then, I have no idea where we are or how we got here."

"Same here, but I can remember other names but I don't know who they are. Like Malcolm, Travis, and Hoshi...they're so familiar but I can't remember." Jon interrupted.

"Yeah, and these outfits we're wearing. I know we were part of something important but what? It...It's all gone." Trip said. "What do we do now?"

"I don't know." Jon answered. The door opened and inside came a woman with a yellow frilled dress and bows in her hair.

"Mr. Archer! Mr. Tucker! You must get ready! The ball is beginning before too long!" The girl exclaimed. She opened up the wardrobe across the room, taking out a long black and red robe, and a white suit. She handed the robe to Jon and the suit to Trip. "We musnt keep everyone from waiting sir!" She nodded and ran out of the room, giving the two men some privacy.

"Trip can I ask you one thing."

"What's that Jon?"

"Why do I have to wear the robe?" Jon stood up and started putting the thing on.

"You're putting that thing on a pro." Trip pondered. "How do you know how to put on?"

"I don't know. Put your suit on Trip, for the time being lets just play along." Trip nodded and proceeded to put the suit on. When they were both ready they looked at each other. Jon looked away slightly blushing and opened the door. The two men walked down the hallway to some stairs. They could hear music from below and continued on. At the bottom of the stairs the same girl that had intruded on them earlier was waiting.

"You both look wonderful! They're waiting inside!" She pushed the men to the huge doors in front of them. A couple of people in robes opened the doors and inside were waiting a room full of people neither of them knew. Trip smiled nervously and Jon nodded to everyone. Everyone cheered.

"To Mr. Archer! To Mr. Tucker!!" One voice yelled.

"Hurrah!" The whole room went. Music started to play and everyone started dancing.

"Why aren't you two dancing sir?" Someone near asked. "It's your celebration."

"W...we'll dance in a few minutes, I'm still somewhat tired though." Jon lied.

"Oh I can understand especially what you two went through! I told Relin we should have waited but he didn't listen to me!" One of the robed men exclaimed.

"Relin? Where is he?" Trip asked.

"I'm not sure, he's probably talking to someone...perhaps he is not." The man answered.

Jon looked at Trip. He grabbed trip's hand and moved away from the men. He took Trip's other hand and started dancing with him. Trip was confused but he hadn't let go either. No one seemed to notice or seemed to even care that two men were dancing at that moment. Looking around, Jon saw some signs on the wall, none of which he could read. He spotted the girl in the yellow dress. Perhaps he could get some answers from her, and not look so much like a fool. Then he looked down at his clothing and sighed.

The two men continued dancing. Another couple had accidentally bumped into Trip, pushing him closer to Jon. He wrapped his hands around Jon unconsciously to hold on for support. Jon stopped, and stood still. He looked down at Trip, who was trying to balance himself at that point. Jon grabbed onto his arm, brought it to his face and kissed it softly. His eyes widened after he had done that, and put his hand down.

"I...I don't know what came over me." Jon whispered to him.

"D..don't worry about it Jon, I don't mind." Trip answered. He looked away at that instant, blushing. Jon blushed a little too.

"I...I think we should talk to the girl in yellow. Perhaps she can give us some answers." He grabbed onto Trip's hand. "It's really crowded in here, I don't want us splitting up." He explained. 'I wish I could tell you other reasons I'm holding onto your hand Trip.' Jon thought. The made their way through the crowd, to the girl and stood in front of her.

"Can you explain some things? My memory is a little...hazy." Jon lied.

"Of course! Let's go into a quieter room. She pointed to a door close to them. "That leads to the conversation room, but you know that already sir."

"Of course." Trip sighed. Inside the room was a couch, and some chairs. Jon and Trip sat next to each other on the couch as the girl pulled up a chair and sat across from them.

"I guess things were so hectic we didn't realize that maybe you wouldn't have remembered." She said. "Remember me? I'm Mirma, you're head maid sir."

"I'm sorry but I...we...cannot remember. I apologize." Jon answered.

"Its no problem! Anyway, we're celebrating your return! You went looking for Mr. Tucker remember?" She continued.

"Where was I?" Trip asked.

"You were entrapped in the forbidden caves. You had to go in there because there were some important crystals that you needed but there was an earthquake and you got trapped. So Mr. Archer went in after you. He was so worried!" She answered his question.

"I was worried? Ehh...yeah, worried." Jon wondered.

"Of course!!! Ohh ohh you're missing it!" The girl exclaimed she grabbed both of the men's arms and drug them out of the room, ending the conversation at that very moment. The whole room was gathered close to a stage and on it were 5 men dancing, and everyone imitating their moves.

"Trip...it seems that our problems aren't going to be solved tonight." Jon said over the music.

"I agree. Lets just let tonight...be fun for both of us." Trip answered. Trip and Jon joined in with the crowd in the dancing. They both were cheering out loud along with the music.

* * *

The last attendee to the party said their good-byes to the pair and left. It was just Jon, Trip, Mirma and Relin left in the giant structure. They all had gathered inside the conversation room with a pot of something that Jon and Trip couldn't figure out what was. It tasted good enough that they dared not to ask what the drink might be. Mirma came in with some snacks and other various treats for the two to eat.

"I realize you two may be hungry." She commented. "Relin, what did you do to us?" Jon asked.

"I have no clue what you're talking about Mr. Archer. Are you talking about the accident? I just ordered some of our men to dig you guys out-"

"Dig out? Relin, you took our memories didn't you." Jon interrupted.

"I see he's still a little out of it. You and Mr. Tucker got knocked out pretty well by a bunch of crystals and rocks in the caves." Relin replied.

"I'm pretty tired Jon, let's just interrogate them tomorrow and rest tonight. We've been on the go since, who knows how long. It won't do any good to do anything until we can remember something." Trip explained to Jon.

"I guess you're right. We will be going to rest now, thank you for the food and something to drink." Jon and Trip stood up and left leaving the two in confusion.

As soon as they arrived in their room, Jon stripped himself of the robe he had been wearing. Trip decided to leave what he was wearing on and plop down onto the bed. Jon joined him a minute later, relaxing on the warm, soft blankets. Trip looked at Jon, at his features. Jon had is eyes closed in thought, his arms above his head. Trip started to blush a little at the view and decided to think about other things.

"Have you remembered anything Trip?" Jon asked.

"No...I can't remember a thing. I try and try but it's as if the image was taken right from my memory, from my mind." He replied.

"Same with me."

"At least though, I am not alone." Trip said.

"Yeah, I agree. I couldn't do this; I couldn't take this without you trip. I am grateful for you being here. You've always been here, always been by my side haven't you." Jon said.

"You've always been there for me too Jon. What are friends for? It's strange...I cant remember anything clearly except for you. I don't know what we've done, where we've been but that you've been there for me." Trip explained.

"Trip, would it ever be possible for us to be...together?" Jon pondered

"Together? We're already together Jon." He replied.

"No...I mean, more as friends." Jon corrected

"I see...anything is possible. I'm just afraid of hurting our friendship is all." Trip said

"We can always go back to being friends as long as we're honest with each other." Jon said.

"Jon?" Trip sounded confused.

"Trip, I think I am falling in love with you. I'm not sure but I think...I know I want you more than a friend. I'm not sure what it is, I'm not sure how it is exactly I feel." Jon confessed.

"You don't need to explain Jon. I think I may feel the same way." Trip moved closer to Jon, and placed an arm around him. "Lets just enjoy this now though." Trip whispered into Jon's ear.

"Yes, I agree." Jon closed his eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

"Captain." A voice said over the comm system. "Captain." She repeated. Jon opened his eyes and looked around.

"What...was I dreaming?" He looked over at Porthos sleeping at the foot of the bed. He pushed one of the buttons to respond to the voice. "T'Pol, when did you find me?" He asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Captain. Our sensors are picking up a system of planets ahead. Do you wish to change course?" T'Pol asked.

"Y...Yes T'Pol, I'll be right there." Jon got out of bed and put on his clothes. "What happened?" He decided he should find Trip before he headed off to the bridge. When he opened the door to exit his quarters he saw Trip coming towards him from the other side of the hall. "Trip!" He exclaimed.

"J...Captain, what in the world is going on?"

"I don't know, but come with me to the bridge." The two men walked quickly to the bridge. They looked around; everyone was working at their station as if nothing had happened.

"We are close enough that our sensors can show us the system sir." T'Pol said.

"On viewscreen." Archer commanded. There it was, the planet that him and Trip had their little "journey" on.

"We were just here, what kind of trick are you trying to pull." Archer sounded annoyed.

"We were never here Captain, I have no idea what you're talking about. Scans show that this planet has been abandoned for many centuries. There is no humanoid life on this planet. Do you wish to send down an away team?" T'Pol said.

"No, there's no need this time Subcommander." Archer looked at Trip, then the pair left. They walked back to Archer's room and looked at each other.

"We were there, were we?" Trip asked.

"I...who can say?" Archer answered. The two stayed quiet for a moment when Archer asked; "Do you remember everything Trip?"

"Including last night?"

"I see...if you...regret what you said..." He dragged off

"Do you?" He asked.

"No, do you?" Archer asked back.

"I would never regret it Jon." Trip answered.

Jon leaned in towards Trip and kissed him on the lips.


End file.
